Tracing Clouds
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: This is just a little transcript of a Roleplaying session. It turned out long enough and downright cute enough to be a good H/H fic. *A second session is up*
1. A first session

A/N: This is a roleplaying session I had with my friend Madelyn (I'm Hermione, Madelyn is Harry). It turned out unbearably cute, so I just had to post it. Make us both happy and review.

HermioneShe was walking back from one of the greenhouses, having collected a plant for an important Potions project, when she spotted Harry, just lying on the grass, quite obviously lost in thought, as he always seemed to be lately. On top of that, he had been distant and even a little rude to her and Ron. Now would be a good time to confront him, when nobody else was around.

"Harry," she began, "I need to talk to you."

HarryHarry sighed and rolled onto his elbows, trying to pull his mind back into the here and now, "Yes Hermione?" It always seemed to end up like this, he would have maybe fifteen or twenty minutes to himself, and then someone would find him. Even the Forbidden Forest wasn't a safe retreat, given Hagrid's unerring ability to find Harry the moment his big toe touched the forest floor. Maybe this wouldn't take very long and he could get back to his solitude. Who was he kidding? This was Hermione, and if there was one thing she wasn't known for, it was being brief and to the point.

HermioneShe looked at Harry for a moment, deciding beating around the bush would only be harder in this case, and dove right into it. "What's going on with you, Harry? You'll hardly talk to Ron and me, and when you do, it's like you don't even want to be around us. If there's something wrong, you should tell us, you know. You can tell us anything; it's not like we'll ever desert you. We're your friends, Harry, and we could help you, if you'd just let us once in awhile!" She stopped, fuming. If she said anything more, she might regret it.

HarryHe looked at Hermione and shook his head. Well, it wasn't as though he hadn't seen this coming a mile away, "I just need some time to myself, that's all. It's nothing against you or Ron- or anyone else for that matter. I just want to have a break, and this is the only way I can get one." It was true. Every time he started to hang around Ron or Hermione again, suddenly there would be these well-placed clues pointing to some problem arising. Naturally, the three of them would be expected to figure everything out and save the day on their own. Not this year. This year someone else could play hero, someone that didn't wake up in a cold sweat with images of_ well, with nightmares every bloody night.

HermioneTime to himself? That was all he had to say? Hermione crossed her arms, glaring involuntarily. "I can understand wanting time to yourself. Everybody does sometime. But something's wrong when you never want to be around anybody! God, Harry, can't you see that Ron and I are half out of our minds, worrying about you? We can tell there's something wrong, Harry. What is it? It can't be anything so bad that Ron and I won't be able to take it." Hermione sat down in the grass next to Harry, carefully setting down her plant and bag. "Tell me what's wrong, for Merlin's sake," she demanded.

HarryHarry rolled onto his back once more, watching storm clouds slowly rolling in. There's irony for you. For a moment, his mind began to slip back into the internal dialogue that seemed to mark most moments these days; replaying events, questioning decisions, looking at situations from different angles. It wasn't surprising, really- he had spent years without people to actually converse with, left only with his own thoughts. Was it so shocking that now such quiet times had become a comfort? He was starting to feel a certain appreciation to Viktor's anti-social ways. Letting his mind follow that path, he suddenly spoke, "What ever happened to you and Viktor? One minute he was fawning over you, and you were even wearing make-up for him, and the next both of you just parted ways and you were kissing me on the cheek?" It wasn't the first time he had asked this particular question, but it was the first time he actually voiced it to Hermione.

HermioneShe stared at Harry, unblinking. Perhaps he had finally lost it? It seemed the only likely answer, considering his answer to, "What the hell is wrong with you?" was her love life. She would humour him, however, and see where he was going with this. "Viktor was always more like a friend to me. My feelings toward him just weren't romantic. Anyway, I -- well, there were just too many complications. And why shouldn't I kiss you on the cheek, Harry? We're friends." Friends, Hermione mentally repeated. Always friends, and nothing more. Never 'I', always 'Ron and I.' Harry didn't need another burden, so she wouldn't put one on his shoulders. Hermione would simply never tell him how she felt about him.

HarryHarry lips upturned into a grin, "Really? Do me a favor Hermione_" he leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "_never, ever tell Ron that friends kiss each other on the cheek. Could you do that for me? I mean, I like the guy, but I'd rather not contemplate his lips on me." Giving in to a sudden random thought, he kissed her on the cheek before lying back down on the grass. It just seemed the thing to do at that moment, and he had enough things to over-analyze without adding this to the list.

HermioneDear Lord, he was off his rocker. And he had kissed her on the cheek. He just had to do that, didn't he, making her insides twist with excitement and feelings constantly pushed back. It was an ironic form of torture. "Right..." Hermione replied, rather tonelessly, since she couldn't seem to come up with appropriate words or a nice comeback at the moment.

HarryHarry smirked as he looked up at the clouds gathering in the sky above, "I'll be damned, Hermione Granger can be made speechless. Color me surprised. Was it the kiss on the cheek or the thought of Ron's lips on me that did it?" He wasn't sure why he was being so playful, but it simply seemed to be where his mind was wandering. He had been serious for so long, it was nice just to let words roll off of his tongue and catch the air. There was a cloud in the sky that looked like Hermione's profile, complete with long hair blowing in an unseen breeze. Odd how clouds had a habit of conjuring things on your mind. His hand reached up and idly traced over the hazy grey form and features.

HermioneHermione blushed slightly at Harry's words, unsure of how to respond. She obviously couldn't tell him the truth. He didn't need to know, and he obviously wasn't in the mood for serious revelations. Her thoughts were interrupted as she watched Harry reach up with his hand, seemingly tracing a cloud. Raising an eyebrow, she decided to ignore his comments, and asked, "What does it look like?" She wondered if he would understand the question, if he had looked up at the sky and picked out shapes, creating fantasies in the clouds to pass the time, as she had as a child. Perhaps he was lost in a world of figures that floated with the wind at this very moment, escaping reality for awhile. Maybe he wasn't so crazy, after all.

HarryHarry answered without stopping the slow tracing motions, "It's really lovely, looks like your profile, and your hair's blowing in the breeze_ and Malfoy just flew up your nose. He must be training on his broom again." For a moment his hand stopped, his head cocked to the side, and then a fit of laughter overtook him as the image of Malfoy flying up Hermione's nose was now ingrained in his memory for all time.

HermioneShe couldn't help but laugh with him, not because she found the mental image of Malfoy flying up her nose amusing, but because when Harry laughed, it was contagious. A moment later, she was on her back on the grass next to him, clutching her stomach as her laughter finally died down. When she was finally calm enough to speak, she said, "Honestly, Harry, you're a little strange sometimes."

HarryHarry caught his breath and looked over at Hermione. Her hair was splayed across the grass, her skin flushed with laughter. He had to stop for a moment and catch his breath again, "You're lovely_" He couldn't think of anything else to say, so he simply enjoyed watching her features shift and more color come to her cheeks. After a moment, Harry laid his head back down on the grass, enjoying this moment of happiness and beauty. He reached out and clasped his hand gently over hers, enjoying the feeling of soft skin beneath his callused fingers. "Shame we can't stay like this forever, just living in this one moment_" his thoughts trailed off again, but her touch kept him grounded.

HermioneShe froze, the words, "You're lovely" echoing through her head. Before she could recover, his hand was over hers, and her heart was beginning to pound loudly and quickly in her chest. She wanted to ask him what he was doing, what he meant by his words, but then, he was saying what a shame it was that they couldn't stay like this forever. She agreed fully, not wanting to ruin or end the moment, either. It would be better not to complicate things, just to let everything be as it was. So, she remained silent, deciding that if he wanted to add anything, he would.

Harry Her hand felt very comforting in his, and he hoped she wouldn't pull away anytime soon. He just wanted to be. Not be something in particular, but to live, and be, and experience the little things most people overlooked- and find a balance in his life. Considering this he offered, "I think I'd make a fairly good Buddhist." The idea of him being a Buddhist wizard and her being a Catholic witch struck him as amusing. Not that she seemed a practicing Catholic. Actually, for all he knew, she was pouring over theological tomes every summer. "Hermione? Are you still a practicing Catholic? If it's too personal, you don't have to answer," he knew it was an odd question, but after the previous conversation, he doubted the sudden topic shift would faze her.

HermioneIt didn't much surprise her when Harry brought up religion, and by now, she didn't mind any subject he came up with. Any anger she felt toward him had disappeared the moment he kissed her on the cheek. Now, she was merely enjoying the company, letting the conversation flow wherever he wanted it to go.

"No, I'm not a practicing Catholic," Hermione replied. "How could I be, when they consider witchcraft to be a sin?"

HarryHarry looked over at her, "Technically, it's praying to demons and worshiping of deities other than God that's against the rules. Witchcraft, the sort we learn here, isn't really considered against the rules- since we aren't petitioning any Lords of Hell for the powers or potions we use. But I guess that's probably beside the point, you don't seem very big on Catholicism in general." He looked upward once more, seeing Malfoy streak through the sky, high above them. Wondering if he was being watched, a mischievous expression crossed Harry's face as he casually gave the Slytherin a rather interesting 'You're number one!' sign with his hand. Seeing Malfoy's broom come to a halt and Draco shaking his fist, he casually commented, "I guess he was watching." Harry cheerfully waved at his rival, a smile spreading across his face.

Hermione"Harry!" she exclaimed, awestruck at Harry. He was full of surprises today; she didn't know why anything he did shocked her anymore. She couldn't scold him and tell him he was being crude, though. Malfoy deserved to get a look at Harry's more vulgar side. Grinning, she continued, "You're awfully cheerful, you know that? It's good to see you like this."

Harry"Uh oh," Harry saw Draco barreling toward them, and realized he had to find some way to shock Draco off of his broom. He quickly rolled over and kissed Hermione on the lips, knowing it was probably one of the last things Malfoy would ever expect to see. Hearing a collision in the distance, Harry was grateful his idea worked. He was rather enjoying the kiss, but realized they should probably head elsewhere before Malfoy got up off of the ground. Harry reluctantly pulled away, "We should go somewhere else, maybe go deliver that plant wherever it's supposed to go?" he added, pointing to the bit of foliage she had carried from the greenhouse.

HermioneHer eyes opened wide as Harry kissed her. It was official. She could not take another surprise today, even if it was as good as the one she just received. Of course, she realized he was just doing it because of Malfoy, but that didn't really matter. In the back of her mind, she was convinced that he had enjoyed kissing her as much as she enjoyed being kissed. When he suggested they go somewhere else, she merely nodded dumbly, mouth hanging open slightly. He had her speechless again.

HarryHarry quickly took the plant in one hand and Hermione in the other, running back into the school- and away from one very irate, bruised, and vengeance-seeking Slytherin. Stopping only when they had come to an abandoned room that he had known about since first year, he caught his breath and spoke, "That_ was incredible." He gently placed the plant on the stone floor and sat down a few feet away from it. Brushing off the spot next to him, he motioned and looked to Hermione, "Pull up a stone; I think we'll be here for a little while." 

HermioneBefore she could quite comprehend anything, she was running off with Harry, Malfoy chasing after them. She struggled to keep up, and was very relieved when they ended up in an unused room. Panting, she did as Harry suggested and sat down next to him. "What, exactly, was incredible?" Hermione asked, curious. She didn't see how tricking Malfoy could be considered incredible, since the cramp in her side insisted that it was a very stupid thing to do.

HarryHarry looked to her as though she had taken a serious blow to the head, "You didn't miss the kiss, did you? I could do it over if you did- it wouldn't be any trouble." He couldn't help but smile deeply enough to cause his dimples to become obvious. She looked lovely when disheveled, out of breath, and flushed with color. It leant a certain glow to her features that usually wasn't there until late in the evening, when the firelight danced across the walls and her brows were knit in concentration.

HermioneShe looked away, speechless yet again. How did he do it? And how could she answer that? Of course she meant the kiss, and she most certainly did want him to do it over. Hermione didn't know whether he was teasing her or not, and was completely lost for an answer.

"If you want to," she finally answered, deciding he could interpret that any way he wished.

HarryHarry smiled and leaned forward, kissing her lips once more. He wasn't really experienced, but it felt wonderful. He hoped she was enjoying it as much as he was. Harry knew it wasn't the best kiss, but he really put his emotions into it, and figured that counted for a lot more than technique. After a few minutes, his need for oxygen and pounding heart finally convinced him to move away, "Did you catch it that time? Or should I resign myself to doing this over and over until we get it right?" His smile returned as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, "You really are lovely..."

HermioneShe finally felt sure of Harry the moment his lips touched hers for the second time. Warm spread throughout her body, relief lightening her heart. She didn't have to hide a thing anymore; her feelings wouldn't be a burden to him. It was a beautiful kiss, if not a little sloppy, and she decided she wouldn't want it any other way.

She smiled when he pulled away. "I caught it that time," she said, voice shaking just a little with emotion, "but do it over and over anyway."


	2. A second session

Harry He smiled at her, wondering why he had never seen her in this light before. So much wasted time. Then again, much of his life seemed to slip away too fast. His head was beginning to hurt again, like it had been ever since… well, since last year. Harry quickly grabbed a handkerchief from his robes, placing it against his face, awaiting the inevitable nosebleed. "Marvelous timing…" he stated dryly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hermione She smiled, though it quickly faded to a look of concern as he pulled out a handkerchief, seemingly anticipating a nosebleed. Hermione bit her lip, unsure of what she ought to do for Harry. She didn't know of any spells that would stop nosebleeds. Eyes still trained on Harry's face, she rested a hand on his shoulder, deciding that perhaps it would be of some comfort. "Are you all right?" she asked, doing what one did in these situations, even though she knew he obviously wasn't.

Harry He smiled, even as the first trickle touched the handkerchief, "It's nothing. I've had nosebleeds for a little while now, I'm fine." Harry didn't really want to discuss this right now, but already assumed Hermione's curiosity and concern would overwhelm that desire. If nothing else, it was nice to know someone truly cared about him. He wondered how long it would take to get used to thinking of Hermione in more… romantic terms, or if he ever would grow accustomed to it. 

Hermione She smiled slightly, deciding it wasn't the best time to question him. She looked away but left her hand on his shoulder, enjoyed the warmth it left on her palm. A great feeling of relief just wouldn't leave her, finally having something she had wanted for so long. The tension had finally snapped, but left behind was something heavy, a new burden, though she couldn't identify it, and part of her wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry until the feeling left. Her tears had to wait for later, however.

Harry Slowly the bleeding stopped, and he tried to put the handkerchief away before she could see how soaked it had become. The episodes were slowly getting worse, but not so much that he was willing to see Madame Pomfrey just yet. It would drag up too many questions that he didn't want to answer. "Well, I think we should try to head back now. I haven't heard Malfoy screaming in the last ten minutes, so I think the coast is clear," a smile tugged at his lips as thoughts of an irate Draco filled his mind.

Hermione She caught a brief glimpse of Harry's handkerchief before he hid it from view. She bit her lip. There had been quite a lot of blood on it, too much for her comfort. The heavy feeling in her stomach grew somewhat. Ignoring Harry's suggestion, she prepared to question him, which would be difficult. Harry had a way of avoiding the questions he didn't want to answer. "Harry, how long have you been having these, Harry? Have you seen Madame Pomfrey about them?"

Harry He sighed and began a slow pace around the room. "I haven't seen Madame Pomfrey about this yet. It started last year… after the tournament," Harry spit out the last few words, as though trying to get the taste of bile out of his mouth. Memories threatened to flood back in, drowning him with their intensity. With great effort, Harry pushed the waking nightmares back into the furthest recesses of his mind.

Hermione She immediately regretted speaking. Harry didn't need another reminder of last year; he probably thought about it constantly as it was. Harry was the brooding type, Hermione knew, and the more he was reminded of something, the more it would torture him. Wanting to comfort him in some way, and not having the words to do so, she went to Harry and put her arms around him, hoping the physical comfort would help in some way. "I know you don't want to talk about this," Hermione whispered, feeling as though her voice was too loud for the moment, "but you should see Madame Pomfrey - if these get any worse…" she trailed off, not wanted to cross any boundaries. 

Harry He smiled at her, knowing she was right. Not exactly an unusual position, Hermione had a habit of being right on a great many subjects. "I'll go see her at the end of the week, that'll give me enough time to get ready for the inevitable interrogation," he answered softly, gently tracing along her cheek with his hand. Funny, how such a gesture would not have been considered yesterday, but seemed so natural now.

Hermione Hermione sighed internally with relief, though it was the same, sickening kind of relief she had felt earlier. She smiled up at him, however, hiding her feelings that she was determined not to let anyone see. It was funny how she now had to look up to see his face now. For the longest time, he had been the shortest of the trio. For lack of any other topic of conversation, she commented, "You're taller than me now. When did that happen?"

Harry He laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "I don't know. It's nothing I had even thought about until now." A playful smirk twisted his lips, "It looks as though you will have to work harder to look down your nose at me and deliver those disapproving expressions when I'm up to no good." Knowing he would get a sound slap on the shoulder, but pushing on regardless, Harry added, "Shall I get a box for you to stand upon when your righteous mood ignites? Perhaps one formerly used for packaging soap?"

Hermione Hermione automatically scowled, putting on her best, "What's gotten into you?" expression, even though she found it hard to get mad at him. It was merely playful teasing, after all. Raising an eyebrow at him, she replied, "Don't give me a reason to chastise you, mister, and I won't need a soapbox." She smirked at him slightly, "Of course, you're a habitual trouble-maker, so I probably will need that soapbox." 

Harry Harry's smile grew until dimples were etched upon his cheeks, "Me? A habitual troublemaker? Surely you must have the wrong person! I'm a perfect angel." His composure broke into chuckles after a few seconds, no longer able to keep with such a charade. "Alright, perhaps I have… conveniently forgotten a few rules in my stay at Hogwarts. Just a few…"

Snape A deep voice carried throughout the room, even though it was spoken in barely a whisper, "Just a few? Mr. Potter, I think your ability to understate is only surpassed by your ability to find new ways to blatantly disregard the rules." From the shadowed doorway emerged Professor Snape's form, his features twisted into their usual scowl. 

HermioneShe quickly backed away from Harry, realizing what a compromising situation they had been caught it, and also realizing it was far too late to pretend they hadn't been doing anything. The question of why Snape was there flitted swiftly through her mind. She stayed silent, knowing Snape would be able to take any word she said and use it against her and Harry. 

Harry He glared at Professor Snape, annoyed at being interrupted, "Well sir, I suppose Hermione and I will be on our way- assuming we haven't broken any rules by talking with one another in this room?"

Snape Professor Snape glowered at the boy, irritated by his rude and arrogant demeanor, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for wasting my time," Severus turned quickly and walked a few paces outside of the room, waiting for the two Gryffindors to leave the room so the door could be shut.

Hermione She glanced at Harry, grinning quickly at him, and hurried out of the room, knowing it wouldn't do to say anything until they were out of Snape's earshot.

Harry He quickly made his way back to Gryffindor Tower with Hermione in tow, grateful to have evaded a confrontation with Malfoy. Once safely within the familiar common room, Harry looked to her, "Good thing we didn't come across Ferret-boy on our way here. I doubt he would have had anything nice to say." He slumped onto the plush scarlet couch, and patted the spot beside him, hoping she would want to enjoy the crackling fireplace and relax a bit. 

Hermione She followed Harry to the Tower, sharing his relief that they hadn't bumped into Malfoy. Smiling, she plopped down on the couch beside him, enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace. She felt much calmer in this atmosphere than she had in the empty room downstairs, and sleepy in addition to that. Barely audible, she murmured to Harry, "It's been quite a day, hasn't it?"

Harry As the warmth of the fireplace moved over them, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, "Yes… quite a day…" Any further comments were stifled by a yawn as he moved closer to her and settled in for a long night. He wondered if they could simply fall asleep like this, all snuggled up with firelight dancing across the room. Before his mind could ponder further, sleep swept him away with dreams of his new love. 


End file.
